diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricky Walsh
Ricky Walsh was a Detective from the NYPD Major Cases unit. He was the only police detective killed in the line of duty during the mission to stop Simon Gruber. Die Hard with a Vengeance Simon Says After Simon had made his demands to the NYPD, John McClane was picked up in a van and taken to Harlem to wear a racist sandwich board. Ricky was one of the cops inside the van when McClane was being dropped off. Walter Cobb asks Ricky to brief him on the recent crimes around the city. One of these involves the robbery of 14 dump trucks. Ricky jokes that someone's probably starting their own construction company. It's here we also see that McClane has a friendly relationship with the rest of the officers, including Ricky. After asking what the lottery numbers were from the previous night, he asks Ricky whether he's still betting his badge number, 6991, which Ricky confirms. Following the Harlem incident, Ricky and Connie Kowalski wire tap the police headquarters phones in order to track down Simon's location when he calls them again. The first time he rings, Simon cuts off abruptly when Zeus mocks him. Ricky tells Walter that they didn't get enough time to pin point his location. Simon eventually calls back and Ricky and Connie manage to get a location. At first it appears that Simon is in Norway, then Mexico and then Australia. Connie then realizes that Simon is somehow scrambling the system. Simon gives McClane another task to go on and seeing the seriousness of the matter, Walter tells Ricky to get McClane his Beretta 92FS service pistol. Later on, during the race to the subway, McClane takes a shortcut through Central Park. Connie and Joe Lambert end up losing him but Ricky manages to keep up with McClane up until McClane cuts through the street traffic, with Ricky unable to follow. The Reserve Heist After the subway explosion Ricky, McClane, Zeus and Walter meet up with a group of FBI agents in a van. When Simon's last name is revealed to be Gruber, McClane is left shocked and Ricky is the one who reminds Walter that another Gruber was involved in Nakatomi incident out in L.A. Simon eventually calls the NYPD again and tells them that he now has a bomb in one of the many schools in Greater New York. McClane and Zeus are forced to again play Simon's sadistic riddle games. While this is going on, Walter decides to lead a search for the bomb by getting every officer in New York to assist them. Ricky is one of the few cops left behind at Wall Street, to guard the area. After being shouted at by a nosy reporter, Ricky notices a bunch of dump trucks making their way into the area. Just as Ricky tries to stop them, Simon introduces himself to Ricky as an All-American city engineer by the name of Bob Thompson. He convinces Ricky that he and his men are their to deal with the damage and asks Ricky if he could show his men down to the wrecked subway. Ricky agrees and begins briefing the men on what happened. As he does this two of the other officers are knocked out by some kind of tranquilizer. When Ricky realizes this, he reaches for his pistol, only to be shot dead by one of Targo's henchmen, Otto. Otto then takes Ricky's badge to disguise himself as a New York police officer. Aftermath Some time later, after Simon and his men have robbed the Federal Reserve bank, McClane returns to the site to check up on the bank. The men inside the bank are Gruber's men disguised as the guards. One of the terrorists, Karl, decides to show McClane the vault, secretly preparing to kill him once they get down there. When McClane, Karl, Otto and two other terrorist get into the elevator, McClane looks into the reflection on the shiny door. He soon realizes that this is a trap by noticing the badge Otto is wearing has the same number that Ricky's has. McClane manages to kill all the terrorists in the elevator and makes his way into the vault. After meeting up with Zeus again and washing the blood from his face, McClane finds Ricky's dead body, lying where Gruber's men left him. This angers McClane and drives him on to hunt down Simon and his crew. Towards the end of the film, after McClane and Zeus survive escaping Simon's ship, McClane asks if they found Ricky's body. Joe confirms this with a look of sadness in his face. Trivia *Anthony Peck, who portrayed Ricky also portrayed a young cop in Die Hard who was on the scene of the Nakatomi Plaza robbery. During a scene where John McClane learns the identity of Simon Gruber, he recalls everyone about the Nakatomi situation in Los Angeles. It is possible that Ricky was also the young cop character seen in Die Hard. * Just a year after Die Hard with a Vengeance was released in theaters, Peck passed away from cancer. Category:Characters Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Allies Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Police officers Category:1995 deaths Category:Killed by villain